You didn't say I couldn't
by thatissoprofound
Summary: Basically, this is what I would want Alec and Jace to be like if they were in fact a normal couple with normal problems and worries, normal lives and normal reactions [standalone]


**°A short little something that I recall writing ages ago. I don't know why but I do like it.°**

It was just past midnight and Alec had his back pressed against the mattress. Church was on top of his chest, his large yellow eyes staring down at him. The purring had subdued but Alec kept scratching his chin nonetheless. He couldn't sleep anyway.

Jace had told him he'd be home by 9. Around 10 Alec had gotten worried and called numerous times. At 11 Alec decided that it would be pointless trying to call a phone that took him straight to voicemail anyway. So now he just lay in bed, wishing that Jace would be back soon, before he decided to walk down to the police station and report his boyfriend missing.

"What would you do?" Alec asked Church. The cat left. Alec decided that the only plausible reason for him to leave would be because Alec's chest had moved as he spoke. Not because Church had no good answer to the question that Alec kept asking himself. Or it could be because the front door had just opened.

It took everything in Alec's power not to get up and rush into the hallway to see Jace. He knew it was Jace, he could hear his footsteps on the floor. He wanted to run into his arms and make sure he was okay, make sure he was not hurt or broken. But he stayed put. He put on a frown and crossed his arms where Church had been just a moment earlier. He could hear Jace move towards the bedroom but he did not move a muscle. Suddenly the blond figure stood in the doorway, a grey ball of fur in his arms. Church was purring again.

"Hey there gorgeous," Jace smiled and leaned against the white panel.

"Hey," Alec replied, struggling not to return the smile. He was still upset.

"Oh," Jace said, the smile fading, as he put Church back down onto the floor – something that the cat did not seem to fond off. He trailed around Jace's feet for a while but as he got no more attention he left he room, his tail swaying aggressively.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look like you just bit straight into a lemon?"

"I was born bitter."

"No you weren't," Jace smiled and lay down on the bed next to Alec. "I'm sorry." He lay down on the side so that he could look straight at Alec, his fingers trailing the hem of his boyfriend's t-shirt; not pushing it up, just moving it, just so that he could have something to do. There was something about Alec that always had him nervous.

"Sorry about what?"

"About being more than three hours late, not letting you know, not making sure my phone was charged and for using the last milk this morning without getting new one. Oh and I'm terribly sorry for not taking the shoes off," he added and looked down as Alec did the same. The muddy shoes had stained their sheets and that was when Alec realized that Jace was somewhere between soaked and moist.

"Is it raining?"

"Only enough to fill an ocean," Jace shrugged and leaned in, placing his lips again Alec's. The heat of them immediately sent electric shocks down Alec's body and involuntarily he leaned in to get closer. Jace's hand stopped focusing on the hem of Alec's shirt and moved to the small of his back instead. Alec's breath caught on itself and Jace smiled into the kiss.

"So you are not hurt?" Alec asked as they broke the kiss.

"Apart from the bruise of a woman running into me cause her perm was 'delicate'? No." "Promise?"

"Promise." They lay in silence for a while and Jace could feel Alec drifting away to sleep. "I missed you," he said and he leaned in and placed his head on Alec's shoulder. He could feel Alec smile. "A lot," he added and took Alec's hand to place it over his own crotch.

"Oh." Alec was smiling slightly.

"Get up," Jace demanded and Alec obliged.

Jace grabbed Alec around the waist and turned him on his stomach, pushing him up to standon his knees. He could hear Alec chuckle lightly but he leaned in and pushed Alec's sweatpants down, discovering that he was not wearing any boxers. "You never seize to surprise me Lightwood," he said but could not keep his voice from raising a bit at the sight of the bum cheeks before him.

"I just thought -"

But Jace didn't care about what Alec had thought it that moment. Instead he smiled at the sound of Alec's breaths increasing as he spread the cheeks and let his tongue trail over them. He made tiny patterns over the pale skin, his grip tightening every second as he had to restrain himself from plunging right in there. He could sense Alec getting a bit more impatient with each second. His ass was swaying, him trying to put it right where Jace's tongue had been the previous moment.

"Keep still," Jace urged but Alec didn't. Instead he was moaning about Jace being a tease and that he should get on with it. So Jace did; moving his tongue to the tight entrance. Alec's back arched for a bit before he relaxed again and let Jace's tongue probe the hole before pushing in.

Digging his nails into his own scalp did not feel like enough as he fell forward, unable to hold himself up anymore and he moaned loudly as Jace's palm fell onto his left bum cheek with a hard slap. "Harder," he found himself begging and Jace chuckled slightly before doing as told. He pushed in further and Alec pressed back onto him. As the blond spread him further and spanked harder, Alec did not know what to do. As Jace started fondling his balls and the root of his hard cock, he lost it and started whining wantonly.

All too sudden Jace stopped. "No, no no," Alec begged but Jace shut him up by spitting at his now slightly stretched entrance. "Ready?" the blonde asked but before Alec could answer Jace pushed inside and the noises that escaped him were out of this word.

"So tight, fuck Alec. So tight," he kept chanting and Alec couldn't do anything but thrust back, jerking himself off in the meanwhile.

"I want you to cum on me," Alec breathed and although Jace knew Alec couldn't see it, he nodded and grabbed hold of Alec's hips. He used them as a way to push in harder and faster. Hitting Alec's prostate he almost had his boyfriend pushed over the edge but he got Alec's hand away from his own cock just in time. "Not just yet," he smiled as he continued, much to Alec's disapproval.

And Jace kept going. The further he got to his release the harder he took it out on Alec. To begin with he only thrusted harder but in the end he hand one hand buried deep in Alec's black hair, tugging it back as the other hand pushed the boyfriend's smaller back down. He was also calling him all the names Alec had always wished he'd call him.

"You are such a slut, Alec," Jace groaned. "So fucking in need of a cock buried up your ass at all times."

"Just the way you like it," Alec retorted and Jace let a hard spank fall to the pale ass once again, only to get Alec's loud moans in return. "Just the way I like it," Alec mumbled into the pillow and arched his back as Jace replaced he hand on the back.

"Touch yourself," he demanded and Alec's hand moved to his cock.

They kept going and in time they moved at the same pace. As Jace thrusted, Alec jerked. "Gonna come now," Jace said and as Alec tried to pull aside Jace kept him in place and thrusted especially hard into Alec. He was done within seconds and Alec soon followed. "I said I wanted you on me," Alec said as Jace rolled off him.

"And I wanted me in you," Jace shrugged and smiled as Alec nuzzled his neck. "I said you could come inside me?" Alec looked up.

Jace, looking down, smiled; "You didn't say I couldn't."


End file.
